The Worst Possible Scenario
by BlackSmithh
Summary: This all takes place after the Union Depository hiest. Our three main characters went into hiding for seven months and are finally free to come back to Los Santos. As they were getting ready to returned to their normal lives with the money they worked hard to rob, the worst possible scenario starts to play out! -PLEASE leave me a review! It gives me more inspiration to continue!
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**I'm really not sure how far I'm going to get into this. I find it really interesting and this could be either a hit or miss, but I'll have to see how popular it is. If you want me to continue, make your opinion heard in the review section. Of course I'm always looking for constructive criticism so lay it on me! Anyway… I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR FAKE CITIES IN THIS STORY. ALL THE CHARACTER'S AND CITIES BELONG TO ROCKSTAR!**

The beautiful city of Los Santos! The city of dreams, fake celebrities, corrupt politicians and pollution. Luckily for us, none of this really matters! Well at least not for this story. We're here to talk about three men who will have to survive a very difficult challenge.

Through the will and determination of these three men, Franklin, Trevor and Michael plus a team of highly trained criminals, they managed to pull of the biggest heist in the history of the United States of America: The Union Depository. The job ended up with a total payout of about $201,600,000s worth in gold bars.

This is where it goes bad. Just when we they all thought it was over and they could finally retire and give up a life of crime and continue living a somewhat peaceful life, Franklin was given a task to kill either Michael or Trevor by Devin Weston and Steve Haines of the FIB respectively. If Franklin did that then the remaining two of his team would be left alone for the rest of their lives with the money they stole from the Union Depository. Of course there was a third Option: Try and play hero and have anyone their involved with massacred by the LSPD and the FIB as well as Merryweather private militia which Devin was a major Stock holder with.

You would think that this would be a no brainer for Frank. He's killed people before so what the big deal? Well it turns out that He couldn't kill Michael or Trevor after all they've gone through. So the three met up with Lester Crest, the brains behind the Union Depository, and came up with a plan to kill everyone that was after them. After all was decided on, Wei Cheng, Stretch, Steve Haines, and Devin Weston had to die in order for any of them to be able to rest.

After a very long fire fight, the listed men were all killed and after all three of our heroes(?) pushed Devin Weston off a cliff in his car and killed him, they went into hiding just in case someone else wanted to be brave and try to take them out. Trevor went into Sandy Shores, Michael went to Europe for about 5 months, while Franklin flew down to Vice City where he met a very influential man who had somehow found out about his tale and took him under his wing for a bit. Six months into their hiding, Dave Norton of the FIB called Michael to assure him that all is safe for the three to come out of hiding, he has covered for them one last time. With the assurance of safety from law enforcement, the three returned to Los Santos after seven months of hiding and decided it was time to meet up. So what better place to meet up at than your local "gentlemen's" club?

Franklin walked into the club dressed in his usual attire. It had been seven months since they completed their last job and to his own surprised, he was pretty excited to see his old team. "Hm… I wonder if T still owns this place." He thought to himself aloud. As he turned the final corner to the main floor, his question was answered in the only way that would make sense considering the company he was going to be keeping again. In the middle of the floor was a black man held in a finely executed headlock by none other than Trevor Philips. The man was easily four inches taller and built like a truck, yet he couldn't seem to do anything against Trevor. Franklin lightly sighed before speaking. "Typical…"

"I thought I said," Trevor threw the man on the floor and stood above him. "No!" Trevor delivered a devastating blow to the man's face and cocked his fist back again. "Touching!" Punch number two. "The girls!" Punch number three which knocked the man out cold. His body went completely numb and Franklin noticed but it didn't look like Trevor did as his fist was already cocked and ready for another round. Just as Trevor was bringing down his fist, a hand belonging to a very familiar face grabbed Trevor's hand and pulled him off the unconscious man.

"Alright T!" Michael said holding onto his best friend back from killing the guest. "I know this is your place and all, but you really don't have to kill every guest that doesn't follow rules!" He was obviously having a hard time holding Trevor back but he calmed down enough so Michael could release him without having to worry.

"…Fine!" Trevor said. He looked around the club while panting before putting a smile back on his face. "Now," He said dusting himself off. "Please continue, ladies." The dancers all responded with winks and smiles before walking back over to their area. One of them even went up to Trevor and kissed him on the cheek. Franklin figured that was the one who was getting harassed.

Finally deciding to walk through the gathered crowd to his companions, Franklin spoke when he was close enough to be heard. "Man, I ain't even surprised to see this shit when I see you dudes again." He said while shaking his head. "But," He flashed a quick smirk. "Can't say I ain't miss you guys." Michael and Trevor looked up and saw their third and final member.

"Frank!" They said at the same time. Trevor was the first to greet their youngest member with a big hug. "I missed ya buddy!"

Franklin laughed. "Missed you too, T." He patted his back before Trevor released him.

"Franklin," Michael walked up and gave him dap. "Nice to see you, man. You look good."

"Yeah, you too dude." Franklin responded.

"Woah woah woah! Wait a minute!" Trevor yelled out. "You didn't say that to me when you saw me."

"Oh… Right… "Michael began. "You, uh… Look good, T." He said with a chuckle while nudging Franklin a little.

Trevor smirked. "Why thank you, Dear Michael." He said sarcastically. "So do you, pal." He said patting Michael's stomach before walking past. "So do you." Franklin broke down in laughter and followed Trevor towards the bar.

"Damn, Mike! Can't say he ain't get you there."

"Yeah, whatever." Michael said rubbing his stomach while following close behind the other two.

"Don't worry bro." Franklin said patting his shoulder. "First rounds on me."


	2. Chapter 2: Life, Liberty, Happiness

**If you want me to continue, make your opinion heard in the review section. Also, if you have a good idea and you want it in the next chapter, send me a private message! Of course I'm always looking for constructive criticism so lay it on me! Anyway… I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR FAKE CITIES IN THIS STORY. ALL THE CHARACTERS, CITIES, VEHICLES BELONG TO ROCKSTAR!**

Liberty City! This city really sucks. Well for the most part. There is an astounding amount of crime that happens in this city to the point where police can't keep up. It's almost sad, but fortunately for us, yet again none of that really matters!

"It's been a long five years since one of Liberty City's worst massacres happened. All of the men that were killed belonged to one of the criminal organizations that ran the underground world of Liberty City: The Pegorino Crime family. According to the police report and Weasel News, the crime family's leader, James "Jimmy" Pegorino and associate Dimitri Rascalov were among the men killed in the blood bath.

The three survivors found on scene were in critical condition when they arrived at the hospital; two of them died a couple of days later but the third was finally stable but in a light coma. While detectives were waiting for him to wake up in order to ask the man a couple questions, the hospital was attacked by two men. The men were clearly going for the final survivor who they shot and killed. The police officers guarding him were incapacitated before they could call for back up. They were in and out before the police knew what happened.

Witnesses and police say they saw a highly modified Karin Sultan RS speed away from the hospital after the shooting. Police followed them for as long as they could but the car was too fast and it was being driven by a very experienced driver. Although the men were wearing masks, the two men sounded foreign: One sounded east-European and the other sounded like he was from the West Indies; probably Jamaican. With the only possible witness to the massacre killed, the case became cold. The last possible lead was a wedding that was involved in a drive by shooting that resulted in the death of Katherine McReary two days before the massacre. The shooter was rumored to be Jimmy Pegorino himself. Unfortunately, his motives were unclear as to why he would attack any of the guests at the wedding so all of the guests were questioned…" The U.L.P.C. Representative paused and looked up from the police report in his hand at the two men sitting across the desk from him.

Niko Bellic and Jacob "Little Jacob" Hughes sat in chairs next to one another in an office listening to the same anonymous representative explaining this long winded story. The United Liberty Paper Merchant front company for a secret Government Organization contacted Niko yet again bringing Jacob along as well. "All of the guests were questioned," The Rep repeated and placed the paper on the desk. "Including you two." Niko smirked and shook his head. "Something funny, Mr. Bellic?"

"Is this what this meeting is about?" Niko said with his usual accent. "I think I've made it perfectly clear that I had nothing to do with any of that." He pointed to the police report in the Rep's hand. "I believe it says that I was wanted for questioning but I was dismissed as a possible suspect."

"Oh but you did." The Rep responded leaning back in his chair. "You may be able to bullshit the LCPD, but you haven't tricked us. We know you were romantically involved with Katherine."

"She was the sister of one of my good friends. Nothing more."

"Deny it all you want, Niko. We know the truth."

"A paper company?" Jacob asked slightly confused.

"Oh no, Jacob." Niko said. He pointed towards the man sitting across the desk from them. "This man here is from the government. Or rather, he's a government lap dog who, for some reason or another, has a hard on for me."

"You're as charming as ever." Said the Rep.

"You're as annoying as ever."

"Cute. Well how about this, my friend. I pin the massacre on you and Jacob over here and you'll rot in Jail for the rest of eternity." The Rep smirked. "Or at least for the rest of your lives."

"But wait a minute. Me nuh undastan wha you haffi call we down ere fa." Jacob said.

"You've got a point. You could have just had us arrested and saved us both the trouble of seeing your ugly mug again. So," Niko leaned forward. "Why have you called us here?"

"Glad you guys asked." The Rep stood up from his chair, turned towards the big window that was behind him and looked across at the other building. They were on the top floor of one of the highest buildings in the city and in the eyes of Niko, it looked like this man was just looking down on all the people trying to make a decent living. That pissed him off, but it was nothing compared to what he said next. "I need your guys' help wi-"

"Fuck you." Niko cut him off mid-sentence and stood up out of the chair. "You've got some balls, asshole. I told you I was done with you and this 'Company' of assholes." He made his way towards the door with Jacob now in tow.

"Niko, sit down." The Rep commanded but Niko kept walking. "Do you really want the LCPD and FIB after you?"

"I'll manage." Niko turned the doorknob

"Oh, I know you and Jacob probably will. But," The Rep turned to face the two who were now half way out the door. "Roman, Mallorie, and your little Nephew might not 'manage' quite as well as you will." Niko stopped.

"Bumboclat…" Jacob looked at Niko freeze and tense up. One thing that he's learned from all these years of being Niko's best friend: NEVER threaten Niko's family. As a matter of fact, the reason why he killed so many of these powerful men was because they threatened his family. Niko let go of the doorknob and turned around walking slowly towards The Rep.

"Don't you ever threaten my family." Niko said firmly while pointing his finger at him. He didn't yell, but there was authority in his voice.

"Oi, Niko. Be easy me brudah." Before things escaladed Jacob put his hand on the shoulder of the now upset Niko and got in front of him to stop his movement towards the Rep. "Aye yo." Jacob turned to the Rep and said in his usual, hardly understandable patwa (Jamaican Language). "Me nuh know who you be an' ting, but neva threaten my mon ere family, seen? You nuh know wha dis man is capable a."

"Oh, but on the contrary, my dear Jamaican friend," The Rep sat back down in his chair. "I know exactly what he's capable of. And you as well." He made a gesture towards the seats that Jacob and Niko were sitting in before. "I know that it was just the two of you who killed all of Jimmy Pegorino's men. I know it was you who killed Jimmy and Dimitri, Niko. And I know it was you two who went into that hospital. I know that Niko is one of the most feared individuals in the criminal world of Liberty City. And I know that whenever he's in trouble, you're the one he calls. For retired criminals, you guys have been very busy." Niko was still very tense but Jacob sighed, gave him a reassuring pat on the back and walked towards the chair. "Have a seat, Niko."

"… Fine." Niko said as he took the seat next to his good friend. "But IF we help you with whatever the hell you need, you better leave me and my family alone. Understood?"

"Don' forget about I an' I." Jacob said "Me nuh wan fi see any more of dis pussy bwoy."

"You have my word." The Rep said. "And I am a man of my word."

"So," Niko began. "What do you need?"

"Well," He began. "We need your help with 3 problems that we've been having."

"We?" Niko asked. "Who is we?"

"The Federal Government."

"I see. So the federal government needs our help with just three problems?"

"Just three."

"Fine. Where?"

The Rep rolled his chair over to the map that was on the wall and pointed to an area on it. "The State of San Andreas."

**HA! Betcha didn't see that coming! Because I know I didn't. Well I kind of did. To be honest, I'm writing this down as I go. I have no plan, I have no idea how this story is gonna end or when it will end. By the way, lemme know if you can understand Jacob's speech. If not, I might be able to make it a little simpler. So yeah… This is going to be a new story for both of us! Here's to the new Chapter! *takes a shot* Please please please Read and Review! Appreciate it! **

**-BlackSmith**


End file.
